Gravity
by Kalamantige
Summary: Toph fought against a homunculus; Edward and Roy must fight against benders. Might be Edward x Toph. Lots of fighting and actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**The Flying Girl**

Edward Elric kicked a door off its hinges as he and Colonel Roy Mustang raided Dr. Jack Harlow's underground basement. There, they found the kidnapped victims bounded and gagged, sitting on a large transmutation circle. A man in lab coat stood just several feet away it. His back turned at Ed and Roy.

"Well then, look who's here?" Dr. Harlow drew an evil grin as he craned over his shoulder to look at the two state alchemists; madness was overflowing on his countenance, "You're just in time. I could use two more additional ingredients for my human sacrifice."

"Stay away from the transmutation circle, Dr. Harlow!" the coronel demanded, aiming his gloved hand with a transmutation circle at the mad scientist, ready to flick his fingers to ignite an explosion, but hesitant since he was worried that the innocent kidnapped victims might get in danger, too with his fire alchemy.

"Don't let us do this the hard way, doctor," Ed added as he transmutated his right automail arm into a blade, ready to strike.

The grin on Dr. Harlow's face grew wider. "Oh don't worry, Fullmetal. You don't have to."

A homunculus named Gravity that Dr. Harlow created from his own daughter's remains suddenly dropped on her feet in front of the two state alchemists from above. The ground shook under her feet. She stretched one arm forward and raised them up. Ed was suddenly lifted from the ground by an invisible force and hovered in mid air.

"Damn it! What's happening? Put me down now you little piece of-"

There was a sound of fingers snapped followed by an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gravity was unharmed. There was a wall of force field hanging between her and the fire alchemist.

"It's no use. My dear Gravity wasn't anything like the other homunculus you've encountered. For years, her skills of being able to control magnetic polarity made her almost invincible. She could create force field and even control the gravity around her within 10 meters range. She can make things move by her mind." Dr. Harlow narrated proudly. "What can you do now, Fullmetal? Colonel Mustang? What I'm doing now is for her sake. Do you think she will let you stop me?"

"Making human sacrifice to be able to feed your homunculus with philosopher's stone? What makes you think that fake human of your deserved any chance to live in exchange with the lives or other real humans?" Ed commented angrily.

Somehow it irked Gravity and whipped the blonde alchemist against the ground. Ed screamed in pain; it seemed he broke his shoulder through the impact. Roy's teeth gritted, feeling terrible for being unable to do anything at a moment.

It was a mistake for the homunculus though to let Ed get back on the ground. Though he was nailed down against it, Ed fought hard to be able to have his hands clasped together and transmutated back his right arm into a hand use alchemy to create a solid wall under the homunculus to throw her off her feet.

Gravity landed on her back to the ground. Roy Mustang flicked his fingers immediately at her before she could even stand up again. He did it repeatedly. Fire was blasting in the middle of the basement, and smokes filled the room.

Edward leaped out from the smoke with his arm transmutated into a blade aiming at Dr. Harlow but the mad scientist drop both his hands against ground and produce an arched wall to block the Fullmetal Alchemist's attack.

Then the wall of smoke completely cleared off as Gravity use her force field to sweep it away. Roy Mustang appeared behind her and suddenly put two strong arms around her neck, choking her.

The homunculus put a force field around them and they both floated of the ground but the fire alchemist tightened his arms against her even more. They spun in the air. Gravity positioned the colonel completely beneath her, and then both of them dropped hard against the ground with the Fire Alchemist back hitting hard against the floor beneath the homunculus. Gravity was freed from the state alchemist's grasp.

Seeing her master fighting against the blonde alchemist, she lent Dr. Harlow a hand by using force field to make Ed crash hard against the wall. She did it four times until the blonde alchemist was battered enough that he couldn't move.

Gravity began to wheeze. She was starting to get hungry. She's getting weak for using too much of her power. She needed some philosopher's stone to nourish her self and get back her strength.

Ed felt that he was being dragged. Soon, he and Roy were inside the transmutation circle, too. Gravity's force field was keeping them nail on the ground and preventing them from getting up. The homunculus was getting weak though and she's using all her strength until Dr. Harlow finally performs the process of human sacrifice.

"Now, now, be good, boys." Dr. Harlow said excitedly, "You should be proud that you're going to be part of this. Aren't you happy you're going to be food for my greatest creation?" The mad scientist landed his hands on Gravity's shoulder; his face smiling grimly.

"S-screw you…y-you bastard!" Ed growled as he tried to crawl, fighting against the force field.

Dr. Harlow finally landed his hands onto the transmutation circle and the circle glowed. Slowly, the tied kidnapped victims, Roy and Ed began to dissolve slowly. They screamed in agony. Roy fought against the force field for him to be able to lift his hands a little and aimed at the homunculus.

There was a literal blast and Gravity was thrown several feet away. Her force field was gone but it didn't stop the process of human sacrifice. Half of Roy and Ed's body were dissolved and continue to melt in the air. Ed tried his best to crawl towards Dr. Harlow.

"Stay put miserable runt!" Dr. Harlow growled, reluctant to take off his hand from the transmutation circle.

Finally, Ed managed to grab onto the mad scientist's arm, "I'm taking you with us!" and pulled him onto the transmutation circle. Dr. Harlow began to dissolved, too.

"NO!" The mad scientist screamed and reached out a hand towards his homunculus, Gravity.

When she came to, she felt really weak. It seemed she had already drained the last of her energy into the force field she used for the last minute. She scrambled towards the transmutation circle and grabbed Dr. Harlow's hand. Her torso inevitably entered in the transmutation circle as well. Soon, she too, began to dissolve. Despair filled her countenance.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, her surroundings vanished. Only the Gate of Truth was in front of her. Its gates began to open. Terror filled Gravity's face.

* * *

><p>32 hours later. Yu Dao City.<p>

Toph decided to treat herself that night with a delicious bowl of noodles in one of Yu Dao City's famous Noodle shops since she just turned fifteen that day. She wished she could celebrate it with her friends, Sokka, Aang and Katara. But she was aware that they were currently busy with their own business at the moment. She thought that maybe her friends would make it up to her sooner or later.

If there was one thing that Toph hated about the said noodle shop though, it was their high wooden stools. She would have to sit on one of them and have her feet completely off the ground and therefore, she would be completely blind and not much aware of her surroundings. But she was already hungry. Toph told herself that maybe there won't be any harm to be blind for a bit while eating such a delicious noodles. It had been quite peaceful for the past few weeks. Actually, quite peaceful in general since Zuko became the Fire Lord and balance had been restored between four nations three years ago, thanks to Aang. What could possibly go wrong?

She was wrong that night though.

Toph was only half finished with her noodles when she heard a loud crash just a few hundred meters away from where she was. She quickly jumped off her seat and landed her feet on the ground and felt the vibrations of her surroundings again. A car just crashed against a building not far from where she was. People had been running and screaming; cars had been lifted off the ground? Toph was not sure but obviously there seemed to be a serious battle going on.

Toph left a couple of Yuwons on the noodle shop table and earthbent her way towards the source of commotions.

When she was almost there, she felt a couple of cars rapidly tumbling on the ground and crashed against another batch of vehicles and exploded. Toph was sure that those cars were lifted from the ground for a moment before being thrown. What she couldn't believe though was it seemed that those cars were lifted in the air by a mere invisible force and not by someone or something by brute force. She also felt a strange vibration on the ground, something she had never encountered before in her entire life.

There were police officers earthbending against a person in the junction of the road. Toph could not tell if the person was an earthbender, too, but she was not a waterbender nor a firebender either. She could not possibly be an airbender, too since she was aware that Aang was the last of the airbenders. Base on the vibrations, this person has a small body. A little girl about 12 years of age but there was a strange force surrounding her body.

Suddenly, Toph could not feel that girl's presence as if there was suddenly a wall surrounding her; something that completely hid her from Toph's senses from the ground. It was completely strange to her. Now she wished she could actually see to know what exactly was going on.

She felt some police officers coming over in a hurry, she took her chance to be able to ask questions and know more details of what was going on.

"Hey! Officer!" Toph called at one of the police. "What is happening?"

The police stopped and recognized that the person who called him was the famous Toph Bei Fong of Earthbending Academy.

"Oh, Miss Bei Fong! I'm glad you're here! We need some help. There was this girl with unusual hair color and scary eyes…." He trailed off for a moment then continued, "…she can lift things up and control them. I've never seen someone with such power like her before!"

"Lift things up? What do you mean lift things up?" Toph inquired, feeling confused.

There was another crash and explosion.

Toph didn't wait for her questions to be answered and run towards the source of the strange vibrations. It didn't take long before she was face to face with the girl of short, blonde, curly hair and ruby eyes. Her body was covered in bandages except her feet, hands and head. She was wearing a dirty earth-colored, ragged cloak though Toph couldn't exactly see her appearance. But she was aware of the burning vehicles that crashed against some wooden buildings along the streets near her; some police were lying unconscious on the ground. There were other police though who were still conscious and earthbending boulders and blocks against that wall of force field. Those were useless though since they only crashed against the force field protecting the girl and leaving her unharmed.

The force surrounding the girl disappeared and Toph could feel her again suddenly.

The blonde girl rose both of her hands in the air and two cars levitated from ground. Toph could feel her movements and when the girl swung her hands forwards; Toph threw her fists up to earthbend a thick earthen wall to protect herself and the people against the cars being thrown at their directions. The earthen wall cracked and almost got destroyed because of the strong impact.

Toph stomped her feet to earthbend steep mounds that trap the girls legs and arms. This totally shocked the girl; completely depriving her of freedom to move.

"Hey!" Toph pointed a finger at her. "Whoever you are, whatever you are, surrender already and stop destroying this town."

The police officers were never been so glad that Toph Bei Fong showed up to lend them a hand. They had been having a hard time fighting that blonde girl with red eyes. She seemed to have a completely different kind of bending abilities they had never encountered before. Her abilities were terrifying - being able to create an invisible force field to protect herself and make things move according to her will. It was not a bending involving just one element. It involves almost everything. She can almost make everything move by her mind.

The girl attempted to pull away her legs and arms with brute force but failed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed desperately.

"Officers, I think you can arrest her now." Toph suggested to the police near her when she thought that the girl being trapped like that wouldn't be able to do anymore harm.

However, Toph felt the strange vibration bubbling out from the girl's body again. Something wrong was going to happen. Alarmed by this, she warned the police officers, "Wait! Get back! Stay away from her!"

Suddenly the mounds that were trapping the girl's arms and legs exploded and the girl was set free and she looked completely pissed.

Toph bent her knees and punch forward and earthbent a large earthen boulder towards the girl to knock her off but the girl swung one arm upward and the earthen boulder crashed against a strong wall of invisible force field in front of her, completely destroying the boulder into pieces.

Toph made another move and this time, attacked the girl from behind by hitting her hard on the spine with an earthen column she earthbent from the ground behind the girl. The blonde girl was knocked off her feet and landed on face. Toph didn't waste time and trapped the girl's arms and legs against the ground. The girl struggled to be free for a moment, then she lay still and breathed deeply and then the earthen mounds that were trapping her limbs exploded into pieces again and she was set free; she jumped back on her feet.

"What the hell?" Toph whispered angrily. "This brat's persistence is starting to annoy me."

"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed angrily. She lifted her hands up high with open palms and arched fingers and swiftly swung them downward.

Toph and the rest of the police officers were suddenly knocked down by a strong invisible force from above and nailing them against the ground, as if the gravity became suddenly extremely heavy that they were being sucked down. It was so strong the earth beneath them collapsed a foot deep creating a large dry basin. Suddenly there was another strong impact of force field that crashed against them from above and they were almost knocked unconscious.

Then that force vanished. Toph, who was half conscious, started crawling. More police officers came and some of them began to firebend against the girl but she created a force field barrier around herself for protection. She started running to escape seeing more police back up coming over. Someone tried to earthbend along her way to block her path but she jumped. Toph didn't felt her land. Instead she heard people exclaimed in disbelief.

Someone screamed, "Oh God!"

"What? What happened?" Toph groaned.

She heard one of the police officers stammered, "S-she… she's escaping! She's FLYING away!"

The police officers hopelessly watched the girl disappeared in the night sky of Yu Dao's city.

…to be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I might re-write this because I just posted this without even re-reading it to at least have its grammar and spelling checked. I'm really sleepy already when I wrote and posted this. Hope you enjoy the story though. Please read and review ;) Criticism and corrections are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

**Blonde**

Mr. Akira had been trying to pull the hind wheel of his carriage out of the mud using his own strength and the strength of his ostrich horses for almost an hour now but to no avail. The wheel was buried too deep. He's starting to lose hope. He and his pregnant wife might need to walk but it was still ten kilometers away to their destination. It might put his wife's and his baby's health at risk.

After one last futile push against the back of the carriage, Mr. Akira finally gave up. His wife watched him sadly as she sat on a rock beside the road.

"Let's just hope that someone might pass by and give us a lift, honey," Mrs. Akira suggested to her husband.

"I've doubt it sweetie," Mr. Akira replied sadly as he slumped down beside the carriage, "You know we took a shortcut here in the middle of the woods. I'm not sure if someone would actually come along."

Mrs. Akira heaved an unhappy sigh, "What should we do now?"

Suddenly, they heard rustles in the bushes not far from them.

"What is that?" Inquired Mrs. Akira to her husband. There was panic in her voice. Mr. Akira ran to his wife and put his arms around her protectively. There was a sound of heavy breathing coming from a large animal nearby. The ostrich horses were making frightened sounds, and began to act restless in their reins; they were trying to get off the reins connected to the carriage but it was futile; they knew danger was approaching.

An armadillo bear stepped out of the shadows. The animal was probably twice the size of a bull. Its eyes were burning with hot temper. It was not pleased to see an intruder in its territory. It slowly prowled towards the couple who were trembling in terror and unable to move. Mr. and Mrs. Akira screamed as the animal stood on its hind legs and raised its fore arms with claws to attack.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound and two wooden blocks extended towards the armadillo bear, knocking it off its feet.

Mr. and Mrs. Akira's mouth hung wide open, trying to comprehend what just happened, both of them still hugging each other; Mrs. Akira's hand holding her belly protectively.

The animal went back on its feet and shook its head trying to clear its vision. A blonde young man with braided hair wearing a black jacket and black trousers jumped down from a tree and landed on his feet between the couple and the armadillo bear.

The creature growled at Edward Elric. It was more pissed than before. It began running towards his direction and then pounced over him but before it landed on the fullmetal alchemist, Ed stoop down and brought his hands to the ground. There was a spark of alchemy and a giant fist shape earthen boulder emerged from the ground and hit the armadillo bear hard on the jaw. The animal was flung backwards and suddenly it rolled and curled into a protective ball and rolled away in defeat.

Ed frowned for seeing how the animal retreated ridiculously, "Is that a chimera?" He wondered.

"Uh.." Mr. Akira said. Ed turned around and looked at the couple, "Thank you for saving us. We owe you our lives. We're probably animal food by now if it wasn't for you."

"Don't mention it." Ed answered tiredly while rubbing his nape. "Was that kind of chimera, I mean, that animal common here?"

"Oh you mean the armadillo bear? They are rare but this wood is their usual territory." Mr. Akira answered. "Anyway, sir, do you happened to be an earthbender?"

"An earthbender?" Ed raised his eyebrows, confused with the question.

"Yeah, you just used earthbending to fight that armadillo bear, right? However you really have an unusual color of hair. Is that the new trend now in Earth Kingdom?" Mr. Akira added, noting Ed's blonde hair.

There was a bit of awkward silence for half a minute. Ed didn't know what to say to them since he had no idea what they were talking about. Admitting to them that he was an alchemist didn't seem useful either since he was not sure if they even know what alchemy is.

"Er…anyway, sir, I didn't get your name?" Mr. Akira said finally.

"My name's Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." The fullmetal alchemist answered. "Actually, I have no idea where I am right now and I've been wondering around for a day and a half. I'm looking for my comrade. I'm sure he _dropped_ into this place, too but we got separated."

"Oh," Mr. Akira said, "We would like to help you. Perhaps by giving you a ride to Yu Dao city where you can probably ask for help from the authorities. Unfortunately, our carriage is stuck."

"That can be fixed," Ed said. The blonde alchemist pressed his palms against the ground and a bulk of earth pushed the wheel of the carriage out from the deep mud.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was clever enough that he managed to reproduced fake Yuwon money through transmutation of a silver coins from his own pocket with mere rocks, after seeing a sample of Yuwon upclose when a fruit vendor in Yu Dao city showed it to him (the vendor showed what Yuwon looks like after he refused to take money from Roy; money that came from Roy's original world). Those fake moneys were the ones he used to buy dinner; therefore, he managed to survive another day in such unfamiliar place two days after the gate of truth sent him in this world.<p>

He wondered if the fullmetal alchemist got into the same world he was in now. If he did, that means that Dr. Harlow and his homunculus were here, too.

Roy learned that the city's name is Yu Dao and after few chit-chats with generous citizens, he learned a bit more about it-the so called firebenders and earthbenders, waterbenders from water tribes in Polar Regions-people who seem to be have a special kind of ability to control elements. He wished there was simpler explanation to it that will make it easier for him to believe everything but one thing was sure, he needed to be careful; if such people exist it could be dangerous to be around them. Though he could not relate too much with the so called hundredth year war that the citizens mentioned about their history, he tried to listen nonetheless.

"Wow! That guy called Aang must be really something," Roy commented through the chit-chat over the bar counter, pretending to be interested.

"How could you not know about him? He's the hero that ended the hundredth year war! Because of him, everything is peaceful now." An old but energetic bartender commented while cleaning up some mugs with a dry cloth. "Say, you're not from here are you? But even if so, you could not possibly not know about the Avatar."

"I guess I'm not that updated with the news." Roy replied forcing a humble smile on his face and then gobbling up the remaining piece of his sandwich. "Anyway, do you happen to see an unusual looking boy wondering around here? He looks like a foreigner like me, but he got a blonde hair. Around seventeen years old?"

The old bystander frowned at the flame alchemist and squinted for good five seconds and then hooted with laugher.

"You sure are a good looking guy, but I think you aren't that foreign-looking to me. And I've never heard the word 'blonde' before." The bystander said between chuckles.

"I mean, a boy with golden hair, a yellowish hair, like that of a corn." Roy explained helpfully. Come to think of it, the state alchemist had never seen any blonde people around the city of Yu Dao nor any other hair color other than dark brown, black and gray.

"Nope! I've never seen one. Not that I remember someone like that." The old bystander answered while scratching his chin and thinking.

"I saw one!" The old bystander's grandson suddenly emerged behind his grandfather and walked closer to the alchemist. "But I don't think what I saw was a boy."

"Eh, don't kid around with our customer here, kiddo. He's not from around him so be nice to him." The old bartender told the kid rather irately.

"But I'm not kidding around. I saw it last night! Police were fighting against her. She was throwing cars at them this, but _without_ touching them." The kid narrated, waving his hands to describe cars being thrown in the air, "It was awesome but scary. They couldn't handle by themselves her but then Toph Bei Fong showed up and helped them."

"Ah, Toph Bei Fong, they said she's the greatest earthbender of all time. She's one of avatar's close friends, too." The bartender commented and then he turned and looked at the flame alchemist. "Are you sure you're friend is a boy?"

Toph, who happened to be passing by in front of the said bar had overheard the conversation and the mention of her name. She decided to stand by the entrance door and listened to it some more.

"I think I know that girl you were talking about, kid." Roy Mustang said looking grave suddenly, which made the old bartender and his grandson flinched. "Don't worry, she's not a friend of ours. She's dangerous and in fact, the reason why my friend and I are in _this world_ is to capture her, too."

The old bartender and his grandson sighed in relief.

"So, are blonde people back in your place that dangerous?" The bartender asked.

"You could say that." The flame alchemist replied. "So kid, was the girl captured? Where is she now?"

"Unfortunately, she got away." The bartender's grandson answered. "She could fly! Without wings!"

The bartender gasped, "Wow! Blonde people from your place could fly!?"

"No, not really. But that girl is not exactly human." Roy said.

"I'm not exactly sure where she went. But she disappeared in the night sky last night when she flew away." The kid added.

"I see." The flame alchemist stood up from his seat, "Put the bill on my tab, mister. I'll be back. And if ever you see my friend, tell him to look for me in this city. And don't worry. My friend and I are good people. But stay away from _that blonde girl _though."

Toph, hearing the alchemist's footstep closing by, she decided to hide at the other corner of the building. She felt two more footsteps followed Roy. The alchemist knew that he was being followed; two strangers had been watching him for an hour now since he was in the bar.

"Tsk, typically bullies," Roy scoffed under his breath. Then he started running. One of the strangers whistled and three more men emerged from the corner of the street blocking Roy's path. The flame alchemist stood surrounded by five men with the intention of robbing him.

Toph padded closer to where Roy and the other five men were, listening with her ears and watching what was happening through the vibrations under her feet behind the corner of another building.

"Just give us what we want and no one gets hurt," One of guys demanded.

"LEAVE ME alone and no one will get hurt," The alchemist replied with a sneer.

One of the men made a roundhouse kick towards Roy blasting a flame that almost burnt the alchemist's bangs if he didn't leaned backward. Roy thought that this guy must be one of those so called firebenders. The one behind him was going to grab him from behind but Roy's eyes were fast enough to notice him that he managed to grab the guy's arm first, blocked his leg with his own and threw him over to the ground in judo style.

"Hmm, not bad!" Toph commented herself in a whisper; impressed with the alchemist's moves as he sense the movements from the ground.

The third member of the robbers stomped his feet against the ground and an earthen column ascended towards the alchemist. With no time to dodge, Roy hung his arms firmly in front of himself to block it but the impact was too strong for him that he was thrown off the ground and rolled several feet away when his body hit the ground.

"Ow!" Toph squinted as she continued to listen; thought that that impact must have had hurt Roy real bad.

The bullies laughed at the alchemist mockingly. "Just give up and give us your money, you loser. Then maybe we'll let you leave."

Toph was starting to have the urge to step in and give the alchemist a hand. But she hesitated. She decided she would listen some more and wait a little longer.

Roy wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his arm as he pulled back himself to his feet. He stretched one gloved arm aiming at the five men; his fingers ready to snap.

"I don't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice." He glared at them.

There was a big explosion in one of the streets of Yu Dao and smokes rose towards the sky from where the explosion occurred. Mr. and Mrs. Akira's carriage happened to be driving on the road beside the cliff overlooking Yu Dao City, and heading towards the city itself. They were just a kilometer away from the city gate now. Ed who happened to be riding at the back of the said carriage heard and saw the explosion from that distance.

"That blast!" Ed told himself, "I can't be mistaken. That's Roy's!"

Toph finally came out of hiding. That explosion was completely unexpected. She was not sure how it was possible but she was sure that it was that guy's doing. Roy's doing. Whoever he was, he got an unusual skill like the girl she fought last night and he knew the girl himself. Toph knew she has to talk to this guy somehow. She got questions she knew only this guy could answer.

She was originally planning to talk to him after the alchemist managed to beat up the guys bullying him if he could or if he could not, Toph was planning to barge in and save him instead, and that way, she would be able to talk to him without worrying about approaching him and earning his trust. Apparently, the situation changed abruptly.

"Wait!" Toph called at the flame alchemist, and based on vibrations under her feet, he was already on a run, leaving the five men traumatized by the explosion behind and gaining more distance from her. "I said wait!"

Knowing that Roy wasn't listening and was not planning to halt, Toph earthbent her way towards him to catch up.

"Hey you! I said wait!" Toph screamed, her voice muffled by the sound of her earthbending.

Roy noticed her but could not hear what she was saying. Instead, he thought that he was being attacked again by an earthbender and so he pulled into a sudden halt, swung his arm and aimed his fingers at Toph.

There was a snapping sound followed by an explosion.

As if in slow motioned, Roy saw Toph was thrown in the air with earth debris flying along her from the blast; her hair disentangled from the bun and became loose. In seconds, her wounded body hit the ground and rolled several meters away. It didn't take long before the flame alchemist realized he made a stupid mistake.

….to be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**  
>Okay, Sorry again for the grammar and spelling mistakes and for the lousy title chapter (couldn't think of any better title chapter). I wrote this one is half a day and was actually a bit of a hurry. I might not be able to update this for a while though because I'm gonna be really busy with work. However, just in case, there will be someone out there who are willing to volunteer in continuing to update this where I will give himher the idea or collaborate with me for this in order to be able to update this regularly and sooner, that would be great. Just PM me if ever though ^^;

But if there'll be no one, then, sorry, I guess we'll just have to wait for a while ^^;  
>Anyway, please read and review please. And I hope you enjoy the story so far.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor Fullmetal Alchemits nor any characters related to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

**Busting Out**

Toph woke up in a hospital. Her head was aching. Her whole body was aching as if she was beaten up by twenty men. Her hand felt the heavy bandage on her head.

"How are you feeling?" a voiced asked. It was Sokka.

"What happened?" Toph said without answering his question.

"You were unconscious since the other day. We are so worried." Katara answered. "We learned from your students you were brought to the hospital when we visited you in your Metalbending Academy yesterday. Your students were quite worried, too."

Toph heaved a disappointed sigh.

"What happened to that _guy_?" She asked, anger began to grow in her voice. "That guy who was responsible for me getting hospitalized?"

"He's under police custody now in Yu Dao Police Station. He was arrested today so don't worry about it now." Aang answered.

Toph sat up straight, about to get off from the hospital bed. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders and her thick bangs framed her irritated face. It made her look more feminine.

"Toph, what are you doing? You need to rest!" Katara prompted.

"Don't try to stop me Sugar Queen!" Toph growled. "I need to face that bastard who did this to me. I need to make him pay! Nobody messes with Toph Beifong!"

Katara rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "You think you can face him with that condition of yours?"

"No." Toph replied, realizing she was wearing a hospital gown with fewer undergarments. Her back was bare and she was so close to humiliating herself by walking out of the room in such get up. "Where are my clothes!?" She retorted.

* * *

><p>Five days ago, Gravity was hurriedly running through the cold night of Yu Dao city, not knowing where she was heading. All she knew was that she woke up an hour ago in a street corner of this place which was quite unfamiliar to her. Barefoot, with a baggy, brown cloak and bandages covering her entire body except her feet, hands and head of short, curly blonde hair and face of ruby eyes; she easily attracted people's attention.<p>

She was clearly not from this place and in every turn she took, she earned suspicious look from people close by who were probably wondering what an unusual-looking girl she was. Judging her size, she was probably around twelve years old. She was searching for something, although she was not sure if she would find it anytime soon.

As Gravity stirred to another corner, she accidentally bumped against one of the teenage by-standers gathered beside the street.

"Ow!" The boy complained, "Hey watch it!"

Gravity just looked at him briefly then turned away and resumed to walking without saying anything.

"Hey, could you at least apologize!" The boy yelled at her irately but the girl continued to walk away without even glancing at him. This pissed him off.

The boy happened to be an earth-bender and he earthbent an earthen wall in front of Gravity to block her way. It surprised the girl and made her jumped.

"You're not going anywhere until I got my apology, you little brat!" The boy demanded and pulled an earthbending stance, ready to do another bending.

Gravity turned to another direction, ignoring the boy again. She was about to go around the earthen wall when another earthen wall rose from the ground; it made her looked like she was trapped in a perpendicular corner.

The boys walked towards her.

"Don't even try to escape, I'll just completely trap you with my earthbending if you try," The boy bragged and he and his friends had Gravity cornered while trying to intimidate her with their glares and arrogant poses.

Gravity glared back at them.

"Hey, you don't seem from around here. Are you from Water Tribe, or Fire Nation? You look really weird." One of the other boys asked while he examines Gravity's appearance. Her ruby eyes were giving him the freaky feeling. He had never seen such eye color in his life before. They had never seen such golden color of hair before, either.

"I'm not from anywhere," Gravity answered flatly. "Get out of my way."

"Ooooh…You think you're so tough eh?" The boy grabbed the collar of Gravity's cloak and glared at her closer eye to eye. She glared back without blinking. They had a staring contest for almost a half a minute.

"Okay, how about this? Give us some money and we'll let you go unharmed," the boy said finally with an evil grin. Gravity didn't answer but continued to glare at him silently which irritated the boy even more.

"That's it!" The boy snapped, "You won't apologize, you won't give us money, then I'll just break your face." The boy raised his fist and aimed at the girl's nose but it froze just inches away from Gravity's face as if it hit against something invisible-an invisible wall of force field.

In few seconds, the boy was suddenly thrown into the ground. The other two boys looked stunned and made several steps backward.

"Damn you!" One of them said and made a roundhouse kick in the air, blasting flames towards Gravity.

The fire didn't touch the girl one bit because there seemed to be an invisible dome protecting her.

The firebender boy's eyes grew wide in shock, unable to believe what he just saw.

The other one earthbent an earthen block from the ground and kicked it towards the girl. Gravity raised her palm and the earthen block froze in the mid air. She swung down her fingers and the earthen block flung back towards the earth-bender and knocking him off completely. The other earthbender who was just getting up from the ground jumped on nis feet, shook his head to clear his mind. He's ready for a payback. He bent his knees then and punched the air; a thick earthen wall ascended towards Gravity completely confining her against the earthen perpendicular wall that the earthbender boy previously created.

There was silence for half a minute and the boys concluded they had won.

"Yeah, that'll teach her!" The firebender exclaimed in victory. The other earthbender who just woke up from being unconscious, got up and walked to his friends' side.

"What happened?" he said groggily.

"We taught her a lesson is what happened." The other bender answered.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The earthen boulder and the perpendicular wall that confined the blonde girl exploded into pieces revealing Gravity with bruise on the right side of her forehead. She looked mad.

The ground beneath her feet collapsed and turned into a basin as if a meteor just crashed against it. Although the fact was it was Gravity's force field power's doing.

It was too late for the boys to realize that they had messed up with the wrong kid. After few minutes, one of them managed to get away and stumbled onto a patrolling police officer and asked for help.

When the police went to rescue his friends, he saw the boys being held up by Gravity's force field in the mid air and their body appeared to be forced to be twisted like they were being blood-bent. When the police screamed at Gravity, ordering her to freeze, and stop whatever she was doing, the blonde homunculus dropped the boys to the ground and ran.

The police officer chased after her and she ended up running in the middle of the road causing traffic jams. More police came chasing after her. Gravity was starting to get hungry and frustrated that time.

Soon, the big fight between her and the earth-bending police started. All she could do was throw cars at them to keep them away using her force field power, and then this blind earth-bending girl got involved. The more Gravity used her power, she got hungrier and hungrier and her father, Dr. Harlow, was nowhere to be found to feed her with philosopher's stones.

The blind earth-bender was really good. She managed to knock off Gravity twice during their fight. With the ability to earth-bend earthen walls and boulders against her, she thought Toph was an alchemist. Gravity thought she stumbled into the world where almost everyone was an alchemist.

She was getting more and more frustrated and she was starving and getting weak, so she put all her remaining strength to control the earth gravity and pinned everyone, except herself, against the ground so hard to the point that even the earth beneath them was sucked down and collapse. She managed to escape by flying into the darkness of the night sky of the city.

* * *

><p>"Psst! Hey!" a voice called in a whisper.<p>

Roy Mustang thought he must be hearing things. Being hungry and locked up in a cell for hours would do things to your head he thought.

"Hey!"

Mustang stirred to the side on his jail bed, and pretended to asleep.

"Mustang! Get your sorry ass over here right now you stupid Flame Alchemist!" The voice said angrily. It was one of those moments when Ed's face looked hilarious when he gets mad.

Roy got up and looked at the small barred window just above him. Edward Elric who was wearing a hooded cloak was looking down at him and looking livid. His hands clasped hard the metal bars of the said window.

"Ed?" Roy inquired. "Is that you?"

"Who else do you expect? Christina Aguilera? I'm busting you out of here." Ed retorted, "Speaking of busting out. You could have done it yourself, why haven't you?"

"Even if I did, I'll get caught anyway. And besides, I'm getting hungry, maybe they'll feed me if I stay here a bit longer."

Ed's eyes rolled and his mouth drew a lopsided sneer for finding Roy's excuse stupid.

"Also, I know you'd find me here somehow. It's a big city." Roy added. "Good thing you actually did.

"Well, I asked around and…?" Ed answered. "Gawd damnit!" he fumed. "No time for chit-chat, get your butt out of here already before someone caught us!"

"Hey!" Someone called from behind Ed. It was a police officer, but he didn't see Ed's face because he was wearing a hooded cloak and he was facing against the wall. Outside of the building, Ed was kneeling on a beam he created out from the wall of the building through the use of alchemy to support his feet so he could reach onto Roy's jail window. "What are you doing there?"

"That's it, Roy! Stand back! I'm busting you out!" Ed announced as he clapped his hand.

There was an electric sound of alchemy and smoke filled the air and soon Ed and Roy were on the run.

The sound of alarm resonated through the entire police station as a sign that a prisoner had escaped. Ed and Roy managed to run farther into the center of the city away from the police station and hid in one of the alleys of a street to conceal their selves from the police officers who were chasing after them. When everything quieted down and they were sure that the place was clear of the police, they stepped out and padded into the street cautiously.

Suddenly, an earthen mound ascended around their body and squeezed against them, trapping them and depriving them of freedom to move and freedom to perform alchemy.

Toph was standing in front of them just a few feet away, arms folded over her chest and not looking pleased. Behind her were Katara, Sokka, and Aang who looked rather anxious.

Toph stretched out her left arm and pointed a finger at Roy Mustang accusingly. "You ain't going anywhere, Sparky!"

"Sparky?" Mustang frowned. "That's not my name. You got the wrong guy."

"Shut up! I'm sure it's you, bonehead! Remember me? You blow me away! Well, literally the other day." Toph retorted.

"What had gotten into you, Mustang, using your flame alchemy against a poor, helpless, little girl?" Ed remarked. Hearing this, it hit an angry nerve on Toph.

"Shut up, Shorty? I'm not talking to you! I'm not a helpless, little girl!" Toph railed.

"Who're you calling Shorty?! Shorty! Who do you think you are!?" Ed bit back at Toph, quite annoyed for mocking his height.

"I'm Toph!" She said pointing a thumb at herself. "I'm the greatest earth-bender of all time! And I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me, Sparky!"

There was silence. Ed and Roy looked at Toph apathetically; they were thinking that maybe what was in front of them was a crazy person so was so full of herself. Meanwhile, Aang, Katara and Sokka walked closer to their friend and stood behind Toph to check on the alchemists themselves.

"Nope. Never heard of you." Ed remarked disinterestedly.

"You guys are not from around here, are you?" Katara commented.

"Can't you tell?" Ed replied.

"Look, it was an accident." Roy explained to Toph reluctantly. "I didn't mean to blast you off literally when I thought you were one of those crazy people who wanted to beat me up and rob me the other day. So will you please, let us go now? We got more important things to do and it's a matter of life and death."

"My seismic sense said… that you're lying….but you're telling the truth at the same time." Toph said hesitantly.

A question mark popped on Ed and Roy's head.

"Well, you see I'm blind, but I can still see everything through my seismic sense with my earthbending, also, I can tell if anyone's lying." Toph explained further. "So don't assume that I'm a helpless, little girl, because I can kick butts, too."

"Impressive." Ed commented. "Okay, we believe you. So are you gonna let us go now?"

Toph hesitated at first. But then realizing that maybe what happened to her was an accident and deep down she knew a small part of it was her fault, too she said finally, "Fine." She stretched her arms and then swung them down. The mounds trapping the achemists' bodies pulled back down into the ground, setting them free.

"Wow! Dude, did you just die your hair yellow?" Sokka said noting Ed's hair blonde color when the hood of his cloak fell off his head.

"Of course not, _dude_. It's my natural hair color. Why? Haven't you seen blondes before?" Edward replied rather sarcastically.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara looked at each other and then looked back at Ed and shook their head.

"Seriously?" Edward said in surprise.

"No, they never did. Believe me." Roy said helpfully.

"Say…" Aang began. "Aren't you related to this person in the wanted poster then?" He raised a paper in front of the alchemists. Ed took it and looked at it carefully. The paper showed a drawing of a person's face, good enough to recognize that it was Gravity, Dr. Harlow's homunculus that they were after. "It said that this person has a yellow hair, too. Is she your little sister?"

Aang's latter sentence hit an angry nerve in him, "Little sister? NOT A CHANCE! We're not even looked alike!" He railed; his face looking funny as he pointed a finger at the drawing.

"But you do know her?" Aang inquired. "Someone told us that she's really dangerous. They say she could make things move and she caused a lot of damaged in one of Yu Dao streets four nights ago."

"Are you talking about this girl who got this special bending skill? I fought against her that night." Toph commented helpfully.

"You encountered her?" Ed asked Toph.

"So you do know her?" Katara prompted the question.

"Yeah. She's dangerous alright, and his father, too. And it's their fault why we're stuck in this world right now." Ed explained in a grave tone.

"And she's not our friend." Roy added. "Believe me, it's quite the opposite actually. We could explain it more to you but not here in the open."

….to be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author'r Note: <strong>

Somehow I managed to have a free time writing this down. Sorry again for some grammar errors. Not enough time to re-read and to proof-read this but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review, I really want to know what you think and it will help motivate me. XP


End file.
